


A New Fight

by tom_the_holland



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape, secual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tom_the_holland/pseuds/tom_the_holland





	A New Fight

Peter Parker had always dreamed of being an Avenger. A superhero, a powerful metahuman, a celebrity. So, when Tony Stark approached him, he was over the moon, but something had always felt a bit off.

It was about a month after the big Avenger’s fight and he still wanted to be an Avenger and he asked Tony about it. 

“You’re too young,” Tony had said.

Despite Peter proving himself on many occasions, Tony always seemed hesitant. He asked Tony again, but this time was different.

Tony was in his room and Peter knocked quietly in the door before going in and sitting next to Tony at the foot of his bed.

As Peter spoke, Tony edged closer and close to him, unnoticed by Peter until his hand touched Peter’s knee.

He ignored it and kept the conversation going. His hand kept going up Peter’s thigh until he came to the end of what he was saying.

“You... you can be an Avenger,” Tony said.

Tony’s hand was now at the top of his thigh and Peter jumped up.

“I can be an Avenger?! That’s amazing!” Peter exclaimed. Tomy got up as well and walked towards him.

Peter was about to walk out but Tony stood in front of the door. He leaned forward suddenly and kissed Peter.

Peter recoiled and tried to get out but Tony said, “you want to be an Avenger, right?”

That moment haunted Peter. He was an Avenger now, and that was great, but he still felt sick every time he saw Tony and he still couldnt say the words ‘I’ve been raped’. No one would believe him. And plus, Tony had enough money to make the claims disappear.

Many rape victims say that it was a blur and they couldn’t remember it, but Peter was the exact opposite. He remembered everything as if it were happening now.

Tony had pushed him onto the bed and pulled of his own belt and pants before climbing on top of Tom and kissing him, pulling at Peter’s underwear.

Peter was kind of in shock, he was barely reacting. Tony pulled off Peter’s shirt and pants and Peter felt tears come to his eyes.

He didnt know what what happening. He was so confused and scared and embarassed. Tony was now completely naked with a boner and he was ripping off Peter’s layers continuously.

He finally pulled off Peter’s underwear and he gasped. Tony was using his left hand to rub his erection and the other to rub Peter’s.

The next thing Peter new, the man was inside him. This man, this 40-year-old man was here raping an underage boy without lube. Peter could feel his hole strain under the girth of Tony’s penis and he thought he felt the lining tear, so he cried out in pain.

Tony responds by grabbing both of Peter’s wrists and shoving them into the bed and thrusting quicker and harder into this fifteen-year-old boy’s tight ass.

Peter could hear Tony mumbling things like “young boy” and “little boy” and “a strong and musclar little kid” between the thrusts.

Eventually the thrusts began to slow down and Peter felt Tony ejaculate into his ass.

Tony pulled out after a second of filling him up and led down next to Peter. Peter was crying and his ass was bleeding but Tony just cuddled up next to him and went to sleep, his head in the groove of Peter’s armpit.


End file.
